


By the Time You're Eighteen

by ricekrispyjoints



Series: By the Time... [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeouts, Schmoop, Time Skips, but they're there, i'm laughing at my own writing, inappropriate use of volleyballs, literally half of this is makeouts, matsumaki is basically just on the side, this is ridiculous tbh, tropey bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricekrispyjoints/pseuds/ricekrispyjoints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sure I could find someone who’d be willing to kiss you if you’re just looking for the experience,” Oikawa mentions, and Iwaizumi’s not sure if he’s being serious, and he’s even less sure why he feels inclined to take Oikawa up on the offer.<br/>“Tell you what,” Oikawa continues. “If you still haven’t been kissed by the time you’re, say, eighteen, /I’ll/ kiss you.”<br/>“In your dreams, asshole,” Iwaizumi groans.<br/>But he really does want to know what it’s like.<br/>He needs to find someone to kiss before he’s eighteen. </p><p>Or: Oikawa and Iwaizumi's adventures in dating, kissing, and birthday gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Time You're Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the manifestation of my desperate desire to have a makeout buddy idk man. It's just goofy fluff and I wrote it in one go and barely edited and of course no beta so whoops hopefully no major errors.

_Thirteen_

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says.

Iwaizumi grunts non-committally as he continues to punch the keys of his Gameboy.

“Do you ever think about what your first kiss will be like?”

 “Uh, not really?”

“We’re almost high schoolers; it could happen soon.”

“Yeah, maybe for you,” Iwaizumi grumbles.

“Just because Iwa-chan isn’t as beautiful as me doesn’t meant _someone_ won’t be into that brutish charm of yours.”

“Well, when you put it that way,” Iwaizumi deadpans.

“Don’t worry Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says breezily, “if things don’t start looking up, I’ll make sure you get at least _one_ kiss in your lifetime.”

 

_Fourteen_

“Kissing is weird,” Oikawa announces one day after they’ve walked home from school.

Iwaizumi feels the blood drain from his face. “You got your first kiss?” he asks, straining to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“Not yet,” he says. “But a girl asked me for a kiss today and I didn’t realize how weird it was. Like, who decided that smooshing your lips together was a good thing?”

“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi scoffs, but he’s relieved that Oikawa seems to be just as Not Ready as he is. They’re only fourteen; there’s plenty of time in the world.

“I mean, obviously, it’s gotta be something good, or people wouldn’t do it.”

“So why’d you turn the girl down?”

“I want my first kiss to be with someone I care about,” he explains. “I don’t even know that girl’s name.”

“Fair enough,” Iwaizumi agrees.

“What about you, Iwa-chan? Had any chances at your first kiss yet?”

“Not even close,” he says with a laugh. It’s fine by him, really. He figures it will happen eventually.  For all the teasing and crap the Oikawa gives him about how ugly and dumb he is, Iwaizumi knows he’s not so undesirable that he’ll never be kissed.

It’s no fair comparing yourself to Oikawa, anyway.

 

_Fifteen_

“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa is practically _screeching_ as he runs up the stairs to Iwaizumi’s room.

“Why are you so _loud_?” Iwaizumi complains.

“I have exciting, important news for you!”

“Can you tell me at a human decibel then?”

Oikawa takes a deep breath, like he has to steady himself first. He’s out of breath, like he just ran to the Iwaizumi house from who knows where, and he has a big, stupid grin on his face.

Iwaizumi waits with arms crossed and brows furrowed at the ridiculous state of his friend to hear this earth-shattering development.

Putting his hands on his hips dramatically, he declares, “I, Oikawa Tooru, have just had my first kiss!”

This isn’t what Iwaizumi was expecting. Honestly, he had figured it was going to be something to do with volleyball, since that’s pretty much the only thing that Oikawa ever talks about.

He’s not sure how to react, but it’s obvious that Oikawa is waiting for a response.

“Congrats, I guess?” Iwaizumi says after a pause. What else is he supposed to say?

“Aren’t you gonna ask who?” Oikawa prompts.

“Does it matter?”

“You’re no fun, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouts. “And because you suck, I’m going to tell you all about it anyway, even though you won’t ask.”

“Ugh, spare me.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“Maybe I just don’t want to listen to you brag about some shitty kiss from some air-headed girl.”

“We can’t all be hideous and rude like you, Iwa-chan. Now shut up and let me tell you about it.”

The girl’s name is Hamasaki Kazue, and she’s in their year. She had confessed to Oikawa after practice today, and he had initially planned to reject her because he didn’t really know her besides that she was in his class. However, Oikawa had been moved by her confession or something, and decided to accept her confession.

Hamasaki was thrilled, and in her excitement, it seemed, had raised up on tip-toes and kissed Oikawa square on the mouth.

“Does that actually count as a first kiss?” Iwaizumi interrupts.

“Of course it does, Iwa-chan! There was lip on lip action—it’s a kiss.”

“But did you actually kiss her or did she just plant one on you?”

“Well at first I was admittedly a bit surprised, but I did try to kinda kiss her.”

“Smooth.”

“Hey, I’m way smoother than you.”

“Whatever,” Iwaizumi says, but he’s actually a bit irritated, though he’s not sure why. “So are you dating now?”

“I guess so!”

“What do you mean, you guess?” Iwaizumi scolds, slapping Oikawa in the arm.

“Get your brute hands off me!” Oikawa squawks. “I don’t really know! If I accepted her confession, does that mean we’re dating? Oh my gosh, do I have a girlfriend?”

Iwaizumi is secretly pleased to hear the panic creeping into his friend’s voice. Oikawa has always imagined himself to be the epitome of social grace, so it’s satisfying to see him so lost for once. It might be a bit mean-spirited of him, but right now, Iwaizumi doesn’t really care.

“You should probably figure that out,” he says with a smirk. “Did you get her number at least?”

“… No…”

“Wow,” Iwaizumi says, drawing out the syllable. “You’re terrible at this.”

“Shut up, Iwa-chan!”

 

A week later, Hamasaki breaks up with Oikawa for not paying enough attention to her needs. Oikawa is devastated for a day before he’s back to his usual charming self.

Iwaizumi is glad it doesn’t last.

 

_Sixteen_

In the year since Oikawa’s first girlfriend, he’s only accepted three other confessions (out of the plethora of others), and he’s had various levels of success. Right before Iwaizumi’s sixteenth birthday, his fourth girlfriend dumps him for the same reason all the others did: Oikawa may be skilled at wooing girls, but he is apparently rubbish at dating them.

This latest girlfriend, who Iwaizumi thinks might be named Akiyama, shouts at him in the school’s courtyard, “You’re supposed to be dating _me_ , Tooru, not a _volleyball!”_  

Naturally, it’s the talk of the school for the next week. Iwaizumi can’t stop laughing about it and teases Oikawa mercilessly for it.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki draw heavily made-up faces on volleyballs and make them “confess” to Oikawa during practice. Hanamaki even finds an old wig his older sister once used for a cosplay and slaps it on the volleyball.

Oikawa _fumes_ about it and tattles like a five year old to their coach.

The pranksters have to do extra flying falls at practice, but they both declare that it was worth it.

 

After the latest volleyball confession, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are walking home together when Oikawa suddenly stops.

“What’s wrong with liking volleyball?” he asks.

“What? Nothing’s wrong with liking volleyball,” Iwaizumi responds.

“Then why do I keep getting dumped for liking it?”

“Maybe you’re a shitty kisser, too.”

“Hajime, I’m being serious.”

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi says, and he does feel bad for teasing Oikawa so heavily. “I guess maybe right now, you just don’t have time for a girlfriend? Our club schedule is pretty intense. It’s not like we have much free time.”

“But that’s not fair!”

“Never said it was,” Iwaizumi says. “But if you want to have a girlfriend, she’s either going to have to be okay with the hours you put into the club, or you’re going to have to cut back the hours you put into the club.”

“I would never!” Oikawa gasps, scandalized by the very thought.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t accept any more confessions for a while,” Hajime says as gently as he can.

“Maybe.”

 

_Seventeen_

“Honestly, Iwa-chan, it’s no wonder you’ve never had a girlfriend,” Oikawa says as his best friend lets out another thunderous belch.

He’s just finished a record seven bowls of ramen, on the condition that if he could eat it all in less than an hour, Matsukawa would pay for the meal.

“Thanks for dinner, Mattsun,” Iwaizumi laughs, ignoring Oikawa’s disgust.

Matsukawa grumbles, but he stands to go pay for their food anyway.

“Speaking of girlfriends, are you ever going to get your first kiss?” Oikawa asks casually.

“I mean, at some point, yeah,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m not too concerned about it though.”

“Why not?” Oikawa asks. “Even Hanamaki has been kissed.”

“Yeah, by Matsukawa during Truth or Dare,” Iwaizumi says. “I’m not sure that counts.”

“Well it’s more than you’ve had!”

“Why do you care, anyway?”

“Because you’re my best friend! Of course I’m worried about Iwa-chan’s love life. I can’t just leave you to your own devices or you’ll never get anywhere.”

“Don’t worry about it, Shittykawa.”

Matsukawa returns from paying the bill. “I heard my name,” he says. “You guys talk so loud.”

“Yeah, we were reliving the magic of you making out with Makki at Watari’s party earlier this year.”

“That was hardly making out,” Mattsun replies. “What we did the next weekend at my house when my parents were in Osaka? _That_ was making out.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi are both speechless.

“Holy shit?” Hajime finally says, though it definitely comes out as a question.

“How did you _not_ know we were dating?” Matsukawa laughs. “Even Mad Dog figured it out before you two.”

“You and Makki… are dating?” Oikawa asks, still gaping like a fish.

“Yup. For almost… two months now, I think. See, we solved the whole ‘no time outside of volleyball’ issue by just… dating another volleyball player.”

“This is incredible,” Oikawa whispers to himself.

“Well, uh, good for you guys, I guess,” Iwaizumi says. “I definitely did _not_ know that.”

“Yeah, well you’re both pretty oblivious, so it makes sense.”

 

The next week, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are at the movies, and they see a couple necking two rows in front of them the whole time. Iwaizumi is weirdly entranced by it, and Oikawa mocks him for staring at them whenever he catches him gaping at the couple.

It’s not that Iwaizumi _isn’t_ curious about kissing, it’s just that no one’s ever really caught his eye, and he doesn’t have any more time than Oikawa does for girlfriends, even if he got confessions like his charismatic trash-pile of a best friend.

( _Okay, that was mean_ , Hajime thinks. He’s not a trash-pile, he’s just… Trashykawa.)

“I’m sure I could find someone who’d be willing to kiss you if you’re just looking for the experience,” Oikawa mentions, and Iwaizumi’s not sure if he’s being serious, and he’s even less sure why he feels inclined to take Oikawa up on the offer.

“Tell you what,” Oikawa continues. “If you still haven’t been kissed by the time you’re, say, eighteen, _I’ll_ kiss you.”

“In your dreams, asshole,” Iwaizumi groans.

But he really does want to know what it’s like.

He needs to find someone to kiss before he’s eighteen.

 

_Eighteen_

Iwaizumi hasn’t found anyone to kiss.

It’s his birthday, and he’s refused to allow Oikawa throw him a big party like he wanted. It’s just a birthday, and any party that got thrown would just be the volleyball team, anyway. It’s no different than anything else.

Oikawa had even tried to ply him with the promise of inviting girls, but Hajime has realized over the past year—really, since Oikawa offered to kiss him when he was eighteen—that he’s not really that interested in girls. He’s not all that interested in boys, either, though.

He’s interested in Oikawa.

He realizes the desperation of the situation, and deeply resents the cliché of falling for his childhood best friend, but it can’t be helped. His only hope is that Oikawa wasn’t kidding about kissing him, and then he can get it out of his system and go to college and find someone else to be interested in.

Instead of the party, Iwaizumi let himself be taken out for ramen, and Oikawa even pays for mochi ice cream afterwards.

They go to Iwaizumi’s house after their meal, and Oikawa insists they play either volleyball or Super Smash Bros. Iwaizumi opts for Brawl, because they’ve already had volleyball practice today and he’s pretty exhausted, honestly.

Oikawa always plays with Peach, but Iwaizumi likes to mix it up. He picks Marth this round, and they set the computer players to random characters. They always play on Hyrule Castle, because Oikawa complains that the other stages are too small or that he falls off too much.

The truth is, Oikawa’s just terrible at video games, and button-mashing doesn’t go well with the trickier stages. Iwaizumi doesn’t care, because he kicks Oikawa’s ass anyway.

They play for a good fifteen minutes, the only conversation between them is trash talk and screaming as the computer characters execute ridiculous moves that inflict more damage than they should, according to Oikawa.

“So Iwa-chan,” Oikawa says when the round ends. Iwaizumi clicks through the stats pages before responding.

“Yeah?”

“You still haven’t kissed anyone, have you?”

“Nope.”

This is the moment Hajime’s been waiting for. He doesn’t want to be the one to bring it up, afraid that it’ll be too obvious that he really wants Oikawa to kiss him.

It’s quiet for a moment, so Iwaizumi pretends to be considering which character he wants to play as for the next round.

“Do you remember last year, when I said if you still hadn’t been kissed, I’d… I’d kiss you?”

Iwaizumi bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from blurting something stupid.

“Heh, you still remember that?” Iwaizumi says, hoping the anxiety in his voice isn’t too obvious.

“Of course, Iwa-chan, I’d never forget something like that,” Oikawa says, but there’s a funny tone to his voice.

Iwaizumi waits again to see what Oikawa will do. When nothing happens, Iwaizumi speaks up again.

“Is there a reason you brought this up, Oikawa?”

“It’s your eighteenth birthday.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So, the offer still stands.”

“Alright.”

“Alright what?” Oikawa asks. “Alright, you want me to kiss you?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi says, and even he’s surprised by how blasé he sounds right now.

“Don’t sound so excited, Iwa-chan. I’m doing you a huge service here, you know.”

“How modest,” Iwaizumi teases lightly.

Oikawa tosses his controller to the floor and turns to Iwaizumi, who is sat next to him on the couch.

“So, how do you want to do this?” Oikawa asks, licking his lips.

 _That’s hot_ , Hajime thinks. He immediately does a mental double-take at that thought. He needs to keep that locked down tight.

“I dunno, you’re the one with the kissing experience,” Iwaizumi says, feeling his face heat up.

“Okay, um…” he tries. “Just, like, turn towards me a little bit, so I can reach you.”

Iwaizumi sets his controller down now, too, and complies with Oikawa’s request, angling his body toward Oikawa better and tucking his left leg under him to let him get a little closer.

Oikawa purses his lips, and looks Iwaizumi directly in the eye. “You ready?” he asks seriously.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi says, his voice cracking.

He’s nervous, and it’s stupid because this is just Oikawa, just his best friend doing him a favor and showing him what kissing is like because he’s generous and worried about Iwaizumi’s romantic life, for whatever reason.

 _Why_ is _he interested in my love life?_ Hajime thinks, but then Oikawa is closing the distance between them and lips are on his and he freezes for a moment, completely unsure what to do.

Almost as though Oikawa had anticipated Iwaizumi’s hesitation, he presses his mouth a little more into Iwaizumi’s but otherwise lets him settle in, getting used to the feeling for a couple seconds before he starts to gently move his lips against Iwaizumi’s, and holy shit, _Tooru is kissing him._

Iwaizumi finally jolts his brain out of its frozen state and tentatively begins to move his mouth against Tooru’s in a feeble attempt to imitate the motions.

After a moment, he starts to relax a bit, because really, he’s not sure what he was worried about: this is pretty easy, and even feels nice, as long as he doesn’t think too much about the fact that he’s basically just touching mouths with his best friend.

Oikawa’s hand comes up to cup his jaw and he deepens the kiss as Iwaizumi takes a deep inhale. His mouth is open now, and his tongue is touching shyly at Iwaizumi’s lips and he doesn’t think that feeling out of control has ever felt so good.

Hajime opens his mouth now, too, and Oikawa slips his tongue inside and it’s weird and slippery but somehow still _good_ , and Iwaizumi takes a quick inhale before daring to touch Oikawa’s tongue with his own.

Oikawa’s other hand, the one not rubbing at Iwaizumi’s cheek with his thumb, has found its way to Iwaizumi’s hip, and he drags it against the material of his shorts slowly, so slowly. Iwaizumi’s not sure what to do with his own hands, but he thinks that maybe something like a hug might work, so he moves one arm up around Tooru’s back and the other around his waist.

When he starts to rub Oikawa’s back gently, a sweet sort of sigh escapes Tooru’s mouth and suddenly he’s climbing into Iwaizumi’s lap, one knee on either side of Iwaizumi’s thighs and this is even better.

He has to tilt his head back a bit to accommodate Oikawa’s new height, but his arms are free to roam across Oikawa’s broad shoulders now, and they continue to kiss, pulling back only a bit here and there for a breath or to find a new angle.

Iwaizumi has no idea how long this continues, he knows it’s far beyond his first kiss, probably far beyond whatever Oikawa had planned to give him, but until Oikawa pulls away, says they’re done, Iwaizumi is going to roll with it. Oikawa seems just as into it as Hajime is, so if he’s an asshole when they finally break apart, Iwaizumi will be justified in yelling at him.

He hopes it doesn’t come to that.

Oikawa is pressing his chest against Hajime’s now, letting out soft sighs on every exhale he breathes into Iwaizumi’s mouth, and Hajime never wants this to end.

 He tightens his hold around Oikawa’s shoulders, and realizes he’s making noises just like Tooru is. He feels warm all over, his skin is tingling everywhere Oikawa’s hands touch, and he can feel the shiver building in his spine as he moves his tongue into Tooru’s mouth, dragging it along the roof of his mouth just to try it.

Oikawa lets out a quiet moan, so Hajime does it again. This time, he drags his hands down Tooru’s sides, all the way down to his thighs that are pressed tight against Iwaizumi’s hips.

It’s so much, and it’s so good, that when Oikawa tears his mouth away from his, Iwaizumi hears himself whimper embarrassingly loudly.

But instead of stopping, Oikawa just tosses his head back and whispers _“Hajime_ ,” and Iwaizumi doesn’t know what else to do but keep kissing Oikawa, so he trails kisses down his neck, across his collar bones that stick out in the stretched out t-shirt Tooru is wearing.

It’s not enough, though, and Hajime wants more: more kissing, more hands, more skin, more _everything_. His fingertips fumble at the hem of Tooru’s shirt, and his stomach is climbing into his throat with nervousness, but then Oikawa is lifting his arms and whispering a “ _yes”_ and Hajime takes the shirt off with as little interruption to the kissing as possible.

Oikawa’s hands find their way back to Iwaizumi’s face, to kiss him rough and deep. Hajime is starting to wonder why Oikawa isn’t stopping this, why he’s going along with it, but Hajime’s not ready to get answers to those questions yet, so he tries his luck again by reaching back to tug his own shirt over his head.

They’re now both shirtless, making out on Hajime’s couch, Oikawa in his lap, and it’s better than he had imagined it. (Hajime decides that his imagination is not very creative.)

Tooru is still making pleased little noises every time they separate even just a bit, and Hajime makes them here and there, too, to let Tooru know how he’s feeling.

Tooru begins to roll his hips against Hajime, cautiously and so subtle that he might not even know he’s doing it.

“Hajime,” he whispers again.

“Tooru,” Hajime replies in kind.

“We should”—Tooru kisses him wetly—“we should slow down.”

“Mm,” Hajime hums, putting his hands firmly on Tooru’s hips to stop their gentle rolling. _That’s slowing down, right?_

“Hajime, please, we, we need to, ah, talk,” he pants.

Hajime sucks on Tooru’s neck a moment before pulling back slowly, peppering tiny wet kisses along his jawline before finally stopping to look his best friend in the eye.

They just stare at each other for a moment, neither one sure where to begin.

Hajime isn’t sure what Tooru’s intention was in offering to give Hajime his first kiss, but he knows this has succeeded beyond his wildest dreams.

“So, uh,” Tooru starts ineloquently. “That was fun.”

“One hell of a first kiss,” Hajime grins.

“Certainly better than _my_ first kiss,” Tooru says. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Oi, you don’t get to take all the credit, asshole.”

“Is that any way to talk to someone who just gave you the best make-out session of your life?”

“Not that it wasn’t fantastic, but it was still the _only_ make-out session of my life.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Impulsively, Iwaizumi leaned forward and kissed Tooru once. “Hajime,” he corrected.

“Eh?”

“Calll me Hajime again,” he said, shyer this time.

Oikawa stared at him for a moment before his mouth twisted into a smirk. “Really?”

“I… I liked it.”

“Says the guy who told me using our first names was for babies!”

“Shut up, Asskawa.”

“No way,” Oikawa says immediately. “You don’t get to ask me to call you Hajime and then turn around and call me Asskawa! You have to call me Tooru!”

“Okay, shut up, Tooru.”

“Mean, _Hajime_!”

“Oi!”

Oikawa giggles, and buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck.

When his fit passes, they’re back to staring at each other quietly.

Iwaizumi breaks the silence this time. “So level with me,” he says. “What just happened between us?”

“What do you mean, what just happened? We had a hot and heavy make-out sesh.”

“Yeah but, like… what did it… mean?” Iwaizumi asks, blushing hard.

“What did it mean?” Oikawa repeats, his voice a whisper.

“Was it just for fun?” Hajime asks, face burning, “or was it…”

“Something else?”

“Yeah.”

Oikawa is quiet for a moment, and Iwaizumi fears the worst: he fears that Oikawa is realizing what the kissing meant for Iwaizumi, that he’s about to be scared away or worse, be an asshole about it. Though Hajime had resolved to kick his ass if he was a jerk about it, that prospect is starting to sound fairly terrifying.

“It was… It was part of your birthday present,” Oikawa says carefully.

“And what does that mean, exactly?” Hajime asks, feeling the panic rising in his voice. _Choke it down, Hajime. Get a grip._

“It means, are you ready for part two?”

Hajime’s brain jumps from zero to sixty at the possibility of this ‘part two.’ Surely, Tooru isn’t propositioning him? Does he mean that he’d be willing to make out a second time?

“Wh-what’s part two?” he asks quietly.

“Will you…” Oikawa takes a deep breath, letting it out with a nervous laugh. “Shit, why is this so scary. Okay, would you like to be my, uh, my boyfriend?” Oikawa finally manages, his voice jumping up half an octave as he finishes his question.

Hajime’s face splits into a broad smile before he can school his features into something less maniacal. “You want me to be your boyfriend? That’s part two of my birthday present?”

“Yes?” Oikawa practically squeaks, his voice high and tense.

“Remember when you got me a volleyball for my sixth birthday, and I thought it was the best present I’d ever gotten?”

“Hajime, wha—“

“This is better.”

And he kisses him once more, soft and sweet on the lips.

“That was so nerve-wracking,” Tooru says between light kisses.

“I was pretty worried, too,” Hajime admits, kissing Tooru on the nose this time.

“Now I have a new problem,” Oikawa says with a mischievous smile.

“What’s that?”

“How am I going to out-do this for your nineteenth birthday?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Hajime grins.

 

_Nineteen_

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Iwaizumi asks impatiently.

“No, no! Not yet! Keep them closed!” Oikawa cries out. “Almost ready!”

The anticipation is killing Iwaizumi. Oikawa has been talking up this present for _weeks_ and considering his taunt last year about making this birthday even better, Iwaizumi has to admit he’s _really_ looking forward to whatever Oikawa’s got planned.

“Alright, you can open your eyes now!” Tooru announces.

Suddenly, Hajime is nervous to open his eyes. He lets them flutter open slowly, blinking repeatedly to let them focus.

Oikawa is laying on Hajime’s bed… completely naked, except for a volleyball covering his crotch.

“Well?” he asks, a dusty pink flush creeping across his cheeks and down his chest. “I figured the only way to make last year’s present better was to add your second favorite gift to it…” he explains in a rush.

“I… I don’t know what else I could have expected,” Hajime says with a chuckle. “It’s perfect.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now with Hanamatsu spinoff ! (Part 2 of the series)
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> find me on tumblr and ko-fi as ricekrispyjoints, if you're into that kind of thing


End file.
